


You Could Stay

by goldendays2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Hurt Steve Rogers, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendays2018/pseuds/goldendays2018
Summary: Basically this is an analysis on the lyrics from "The Archer" by Taylor Swift as they apply to Steve missing Tony after Civil War.





	You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SteveTonySeptemeber! Enjoy <3

_Combat, I’m ready for combat. I say I don’t want that, but what if I do?_

Ever since I was young all I knew was fighting. I was always fighting. Fighting for my life most days, and while I’m not that sickly kid I used to be, it’s still the same. This time and this world I have woken up into is nothing like I could have imagined. He called me out on my bluff, Tony was always doing that and while most days it pissed me off. I realized I couldn’t be mad at him if he was right.

**“If I see a situation pointed south, I can’t ignore it. Sometimes I wish I cold.” **

**“No, you don’t” **

**“No, I don’t”**

The Accords… I now realize he didn’t want to sign them he just knew he had to consider it instead of objecting it completely. They “guaranteed” peace, and while I wanted that I also wanted to fight. Even when I said I didn’t, I did and Tony knew damn sure of that.

_I’ve got a hundred thrown out speeches I almost said to you_

Ever since that day in Siberia all I can think of is what I would have said to him if I could go back. I would’ve told him about his parents, about Bucky. I should have known all he would have wanted was to help, but instead of protecting him I only protected myself. I would have told him that and so many other things but talking has never been mine and Tony’s strong suit.

**“I think I would just cut the wire.” **

**“Always a way out… You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero”**

** “A hero? Like you? You’re a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle! **

**“Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds.”**

_I jump from the train, I ride all alone. I never grow up, it’s getting so old_

I think the only person I really knew how to talk to was Bucky, and that’s because the punk made me. Whenever I was feeling down, he knew and he’d always ask me what was wrong and if I didn’t tell him right away he’d make sure I explained myself eventually.

I didn’t mean to choose Bucky over Tony, it just sort of happened. Which I recognize even in my own head that that’s a messed up explanation. But what was I to do? I thought I lost him forever. If I could go back in time I would’ve jumped off the train so he didn’t have to. After I woke up from the ice and realized all of this time had passed me by without my knowing it, I just felt so helpless. It felt like I wasn’t growing up, and while I know the serum doesn’t actually stop my aging, it sure felt like it.

_Dark side, I search for your dark side, but what if I’m alright right here?_

I knew Tony had a dark side. Of course, after Afghanistan and the Battle of New York and really everything he’s been through I knew he could snap. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t seek it out on occasion. I mean what with all the fighting and the tension between us all the time, we were always pushing each other’s buttons. Still though, on our good days we were there for each other. He would ask if I was alright and I’d tell him I was. I knew he never believed me but he’d pretend and change the subject or just sit with me in silence. And I always knew I’d be alright right here with him.

_I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost. _ _The room is on fire invisible smoke. _ _And all of my heroes died all alone. Help me hold onto you_

I cant recall when the nightmares started but once they started they never seemed to stop. Mostly it was about Bucky and seeing his face before he fell off that damned train. But ever since Siberia, all I see when I close my eyes is Tony. Tony’s brown eyes widening in fear as I strike him right through his reactor and watch the light go dim. I wake up with a shout and hear footsteps that are either Bucky or Natasha deciding whether to check on me. 

I never let them though, they have their own issues and trauma to worry about. And their nightmares aren’t even their fault but mine are and I wish I could take that back and have Tony in my arms just one more time. I know he’d never want me though. He has made that very clear numerous times, I mean, he barely thinks of me as a friend. Or so I thought.

**“I’m sorry Tony. I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice but he’s my friend.” **

**“So was I.”**

Who knows what could've been if only it were that easy.

_I’ve been the archer, I’ve been the prey. Who could ever leave me darling? But who could stay?_

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard this song I immediately thought of Steve and realized how many of the lyrics can apply to him, I would love to turn this into a story at some point but I thought a lyrical analysis would be the first step. Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
